This application claims the benefit of priority under 35 U.S.C. 119(e) of U.S. Provisional Application No. 61/209,869 filed on Mar. 12, 2009, entitled Abelia Plant Named ‘RADIANCE’. The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Abelia grown as an ornamental plant for use in the landscape. The new cultivar is known botanically as Abelia×grandiflora and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘RADIANCE’.
‘RADIANCE’ was discovered in 2006 as a naturally occurring branch sport which the inventor observed growing on an individual plant of Abelia×grandiflora ‘Kaleidoscope’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,988). The parent plant was located within a large commercial crop of ‘Kaleidoscope’ which was in production at the inventor's employer's nursery in Marshville, N.C.
‘RADIANCE’ can be readily distinguished from ‘Kaleidoscope’ by foliage color in particular. Whereas a single leaf of ‘Kaleidoscope’ exhibits multiple colors, a single leaf of ‘RADIANCE’ exhibits just two colors. In addition, ‘RADIANCE’ does not develop the fiery red foliage colors which are characteristic of the fall color of ‘Kaleidoscope’.
Other than the parent plant, ‘Kaleidoscope’, the three closest comparison plants to ‘RADIANCE’ known to the Inventor are the variegated Abelia cultivars Abelia×grandiflora ‘Sunrise’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,698) and Abelia×grandiflora ‘Conti’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,472) and Abelia×grandiflora×chinensis ‘Mardi Gras’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 15,203).
In comparison with ‘Sunrise’, ‘RADIANCE’ exhibits similar stem color but is markedly lower growing. Whereas ‘RADIANCE’ a height of 70 cm in three years, ‘Sunrise’ grows to a height of 120 cm-125 cm in the same period. Additionally, the variegated band on the leaf of ‘RADIANCE’ is cream in color (except for the earliest new growth of unexpanded leaves) whereas the foliage of ‘Sunrise’ bears a yellow variegation throughout its growing cycle.
In comparison with ‘Conti’, ‘RADIANCE’ exhibits similar plant habit and eventual height and spread. However, the stems of ‘RADIANCE’ are red in color whereas the stems of ‘Conti’ are purplish in color. Additionally, the flowers of ‘RADIANCE’ are approximately twice as large (in length and width) than the flowers of ‘Conti’.
‘Mardi Gras’, which is an inter-specific hybrid, exhibits pink coloration to the whole plant especially in spring. The young foliage of ‘Mardi Gras’ bears pink variegation and the calyces and buds of ‘Mardi Gras’ are also pink in color. ‘RADIANCE’ does not exhibit any pink coloration to its foliage or flowers.
‘RADIANCE’ was first asexually propagated in 2006 by the inventor in North Carolina. Asexual propagation was accomplished using softwood cuttings. Since that time, under careful observation, the distinguishing characteristics of ‘RADIANCE’ have been determined stable and uniform, and are reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.